Valentines Day 2012
by Jennarei
Summary: Mufasa wakes up to realize that he has comepletely forgotten a very special day! Who will help him fix his mistake? And what will this helper discover? Read to find out!


**Alo! I'm here with a new oneshot, or more like two stories meshed into one. XD I didn't mean for it to turn out that way but I couldn't resist! So, I'm having trouble with updating First Crush 2 but I shall try my hardest! I am not giving up yet! Hope you enjoy the story, and Valentines day.**

**Love ya all!**

**Enjoy!**

**MUFASA'S POV**

The early morning light creeped slowly into the den. It's golden warmth rested softly on my muzzle, urging me to awake. I blatantly ignored its calls and put a paw over my eyes. Not yet! Please! It can't be morning already! The sun ignored my pleas and continued its path across the now blue sky. Uhhh. I just needed a little more time! Was that too much to ask? But,  
>nevertheless, I had to wake up. I lifted my head and gave a great yawn, blinking to adjust to the bright light. My pride laid sprawled out on the den floor, huddled into family groups or close friends, still being able to ignore the mornings calls. They were the lucky ones. I became aware of two familier warmths at my side and smiled.<p>

My son, Simba.

My wife, Sarabi.

My son Simba was on my left. With golden fur, a light underbelly, and brown tail tuft, he was almost my spitting image. Most of his personality was like mine, with a few traits from his mother. I remembered when he was born. The absolute joy I felt when Sarabi had gently placed with in my eager paws. Her head was resting on my shoulder, her breaths coming heavy and plentiful from the exhaustion of labor. Her eyes were bright and shone with the same joy and amazement that shone in mine. Who would think that such a small and fragile thing like a cub, could be the most amazing miracle in the world? It was absolutely amazing. We both agreed on Simba as his name. It wasn't a hard decision. Simba. My son. I had never known that I could love a cub so much. As if on cue, Simba rubbed his head against my side and smiled, filling me with a comfortable warmth. Then another head did the same on my right.

Sarabi.

Just her name made my chest go warm and my head fill with pleasent memories. Sarabi, my best friend, wife, mate. My life. She grew more beautiful by the day, not only on the outside, but on the inside. She seemed to be so much more than what I had anticipated and kept surprising me with more wonderful truths about her till this day. There was no doubt that she always had me hooked, even when we were cubs I was doomed to love her. I just didn't know it yet. Back then, she was bouncy, energetic and beautiful, but tended to seem coated in a fine layer of dirt from our adventures. And now, in the early morning light, her fur seemed dusted with gold. Her ruby eyes were hidden behind lighter colored eyelids and her ears (comeplete with black ear rings) were flicking gently back and forth, stopping, then starting again. I chuckled to myself as she softly scooted closer, smiling. Kings! That smile. It was the most radiant smile I've ever known. I ever so gently licked her head and rubbed my chin up and down her neck. A soft purr escaped from her chest, her eyelids fluttering a bit before coming together again. I chuckled again and licked her ear, thinking about nothing but the sweet silence of the early morning. It was when I saw the puffy clouds painted a light pink by the morning sun that something clicked in my brain. Wasn't today something special?

Was it her birthday? No...

Our anniversary? No, not that.

Was it?...Yes! It was Valentines day!

I had almost forgotten! But...what to do? Surely I had something in my head, pre-planned for my love. I searched and searched, yet no plans popped into mind. How could I forget Valentines Day? Oh, I've been so busy lately, the birthing season was coming to a close and I needed to keep a count of the new additions and place the herds accordingly. All the time I spent at home, I spent playing with Simba and having hushed late night conversations with Sarabi about our days. I had comepletely forgotten to plan for today!

I was a terrible husband.

But, but mabye there was a way that I could salvage today and make it perfect! Yes, yes, I was slowly putting together ideas and formulating a plan. Valentine's Day was coming yet! I just needed some help.

I turned to my helping hand for the day. Simba.

"Hey...hey Simba? Wake up." I nudged him gently. He groggily stirred and yawned wide, showing off a small set of sharp teeth. When he looked at me, he smiled and perked up.

"Mornin' Dad!" he said, a little too loudly. I cringed as some pride members started to wake. I shushed him quickly. He looked confused.

"Simba, I have a special prince's mission for you." I whispered, enjoying the excited gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah? What is it?" He sat up and leaned forward. I chuckled.

"It's one that involves a very precious thing that's celebrated today...love. Today's Valentines Day." here I cupped his ear in my paw and said the words low and very slowly, hopefully adding dramatic effect. Simba just cocked his head and looked confused.

"Love? What's Valentines day?" he whispered back, mimicking my motions. I chuckled and motioned for us to go outside. I carefully stood and stretched, leaving the den. Simba followed, carefully but still managed to step on some lionesses tail. She sat up and glared angrily. Simba smiled innocently and quickly scurried out. I continued my explanation.

"Valentine's Day is a special day specifically made for people you love. You give your loved ones 'Valentines' or small gifts that tell them you love them. When you have a 'special someone' you give them the best gift of all." I smiled as he listened and crinkled his nose.

"So...I would give you and mom a gift?"

"Yes, probably."

"But what does that have to do with a special mission?"

"Oh, well your mother is my special someone and only you can help me give her the best gift ever."

"You love mom right?"

"Yes, very, very much. She's the best friend I've ever had."

"Oh. Well okay, I'll help" he smiled and swished his tail. Perfect. Time to get started.

**SARABI'S POV**

I woke up when the large lion that was my mate, Mufasa moved and left me without something warm and comfortable to lean against. This usually happened pretty early and I would merely smile, lick his cheek and wish him a good day, then fall asleep for another little while. But today, he just kept walking. Why? I blinked and yawned. He was going already? But...  
>I thought that we were going to spend today together. It was Valentine's Day! But...I guess he had to be a king. It's not that I didn't mind...alright, I did mind. We hadn't really done anything special, just the two of us for a while. The birthing season was taking up much of his time and the rest was spent with Simba and his unboundful energy. Don't get me wrong, I love Simba more than words can explain! But, sometimes I wish that me and Mufasa could take a small date, like we used to. No such luck. I gave a sad sigh and stretched. I wouldn't be able to fall asleep now. I walked out and blinked in the bright sunlight, some lionesses and their cubs doing the same.<p>

Mufasa and Simba were walking away from Priderock, looking very much in a hurry.

"Happy Valentines day love." I said softly. Apparently no too softly because 'Fina came up to me and smiled sadly.

"I'm sure he has something planned 'Rabi. Mufasa loves you very much." She giggled "It's almost impossible how much he does." she glanced at Nala next to her. Nala scrunched her eyebrows in a very adorable expression.

"What's Valentine's Day? And why would Uncle Mufasa have somethin planned for ya Auntie Sarabi?"

I laughed.

"Valentine's Day is a day where you get to show the lions you really care about that you love them. If you love someone very much, they're yours Valentine. You usually do something special for them, or get them a nice gift." by now, Nala's friends had crowded around, also interested in the foreign holiday.

"Oh. So Uncle Mufasa loves you very much so he must have something for you right? He's your Valentine." Nala answered, looking confident. Kuju (I think that's his name) looked at me a bit confused. I laughed again.

"Yes, that's about right. He loves me and I love him very much. He's my best friend." I looked at the horizon, where my husband and son got smaller and smaller. I turned just in time to see Kuju whisper something into Miko's ear. Miko then shrugged and raised a paw. I laughed.

"Yes Miko?"

"Um...what would you get your Valentine?" he looked a bit sheepish and I think he was blushing. I giggled.

"Usually a flower, or a special date. Sometimes, on your first Valentine's day together, you would give them a kiss." The boys recoiled slightly, but the girls seemed intrigued.

"Valentines Day..." murmered Tal, looking at her paws. I smiled. This was going to be interesting.

**MUFASA'S POV**

It was about Lunchtime when we finished. We had already gotten the special spot ready, it was a beautiful pool of water, complete with glittering water falls. The pool was surrounded by lush grass, soft and cool, wavering in the breeze. It was hidden away behind a rock formation and a wall of vines. It was perfect! Private, beautiful, and the home to so many fireflies after dark. Simba looked around.

"This is where you proposed to mom?" he asked, recalling the story I told him while clearing away unwanted debris.

"Yes Simba. It's our special spot. Mabye, someday, it will be your special spot to share with your Valentine." I looked around, exitement starting to bubble up in my heart. This was going to be a very good day. Simba shrugged and looked at me.

"Do we go and get mom now?"

"Yes, but first, we have to get some food."

I let him watch as I caught a small antelope. It was nice to hunt. I almost never got to these days...Simba watched with rapt attention as I quietly approached my prey, then suddenly sprang forward and snapped its neck quickly, to end it's suffering quickly. I explained the reason for us to treat prey with respect and to take only what we needed, but he seemed more interested in the actual "hunt" part. He became very excited about hunting and attempted to do the same to a butterfly. It ended up in a small bruise on his head. I laughed and gave him a small pouncing lesson before returning to today's mission.

Simba helped me gather some fruits, berries, and mangoes. Her favorites. Then, we headed back, collecting some flowers on the way, all of them red (her favorite color). Everything was ready for the ideal evening.

Time to pick up my lovely Valentine.

**SARABI'S POV**

It was an uneventful morning. Many of the lionesses and their mates or boyfriends had plans, so they left their cubs with the single lionesess or the ones who mated with rouges. I did NOT belong with this group! I had a husband! A husband that I loved and adored, not one that I hated or felt nothing for and the feeling was mutual. So why did I feel so forgotten?

"'Rabi?" it was 'Fina.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you still dwelling on this?" she looked concerned. I quickly scolded a cub for using his claws on another and turned to my friend with a surrending shrug.

"I just...I thought he would have remembered..." I looked at the cubs playing and splashing in the watering hole, letting my mind wander and go numb. A sharp nudge to the shoulder brought me back to the real world.

"Look 'Rabi! Look!" 'Fina squealed, giggling and smiling like a young lioness who had just been kissed for the first time. I turned and looked to where she was frantically motioning towards. I felt my heart flop in my chest.

Mufasa. He was walking towards me, a beautiful bouquet of flower, all different shapes, but all different shades of red. I sucked in a little bit of air. He looked handsome, no, handsome was an understatment. He had groomed himself to the point of perfection and carried himself with a regal air that only kings could muster. My king. He hadn't forgotten!

"Sarabi, my beautiful wife..." He reached me and planted a sweet kiss on my cheek, making my stomach flutter. He held out the flowers with a delicate motion of his tail. I giggled and took them, taking time to inhale the sweet scent. They were all red, my favorite color. He remembered!

"I love you. I love you very much dear...and I, well since today is the day for lovers, would you...be my Valentine?" every word warmed my heart and made my smile grow. I looked at the flowers, then at him, pretending to be indecisive. His eyes flickered with a sudden uncertainty. I laughed and kissed him gently on the lips. Sending butterflies to my stomach.

"I'd be honored."

"Ahh! So then, let us be off! I have arranged a special day for us love, so prepared to be swept off your feet!" here he bowed and switched the flowers from my paw to my tail, then offering his shoulder for me to rest my head on. I did so with a laugh. We set off into the savannah, the love I had foolishly questioned now surrounding us and filling us with a warmth only a lover could provide. That night was a night I won't soon forget.

**SIMBA'S POV**

Me and Dad worked all mornin to get that "special spot" ready. It was covered in branches and rocks and stuff. I didn't get why we had to get the floor so clear but when I asked dad, he just got all red and said that it would make them more comfortable. I don't know why that was a reason to turn red but, oh well. I had my own problem...somethin that dad said earlier kept coming to mind and I couldn't stop thinking about it.

He said that mom was his best friend. And she was his Valentine...did that mean that Nala was my Valentine? She was my best friend after all. That meant that I had to get something for Nala.

It wasn't that hard, well at least after I asked Miko what to get her.

"Oh, well Sarabi said that usually you get them a flower or somethin. Why?" he said, after I beat him at Pinned Ya.

"Um...I think Nala's my Valentine. Mom is Dad's best friend and she's his Valentine. Nala's my best friend."

"Oh...okay. Can we get a gift for our Valentines together?"

"Sure! We can help each other look!" we set off, Kuju found us a little after and we all found some flower that we thought our Valentines would like.

"Who's your Valentine?" I asked, looking at the white and purple flower in Miko's tail. He turned a bit red.

"Um...its a secret." He mumbled.

"Come on! I told you mine!" I whined, pushing a bit. He turned redder.

"Tal...Who's yours Kuju?"

"Oh. Its Kiki. Our Valentines are our best friends right?" he asked quickly, gripping his light blue flower tighter. I laughed.

"Yeah, it's not like we like them!" I laughed. But still...Dad said something about loving your Valentine...didn't he? I looked back at my orange and red flower with confusion. I didn't like Nala, she was just my best friend. Right?

We finally came to the waterhole, all a bit red, seriously doubting what we were about to do. Only Tal and Kiki were there. They said Nala already went home to take a bath. I said thanks and raced home, eager to get this over with. Nala was talking with her mom when I got there.

"Oh hi Simba! Where were you today?" she bounded up to me and smiled. I smiled and I think I felt my heat beat faster...but I wasn't sure.

"I was just helping my Dad with some Valentine's Day stuff. Um...I just wanted to give ya this." I thrust the flower towards her quickly and felt my cheeks go red. Why was I blushing?  
>Jeez! What was wrong with me?<p>

"A flower?" She grabbed it and looked a me confused. Something about her eyes...it made my heart flutter a little. I think I was sick.

"Uh, yeah! Dad said that your supposed to get your Valentine a gift...and your my best friend...so I thought that you could be my Valentine." I smiled again, this time hoping that she would like it. I don't know why. Mabye because I got it for her so...ugh, my heart beat faster again. I was seriously sick!

"Oh..." she said softly, looking at the flower and smelling it a little. She smiled. "Thanks...um..." here she turned pink and leaned forward really fast.

I went stiff. Did she..? She giggled and left, flower in her tail, and laid down next to her mom in the den. I think she looked at me because she went red again and tryed to hide behind the flower. My brain was still in shock though. I raised a paw to my cheek and rubbed it a little. Yup, my cheek was damp. She licked my cheek. She gave me a kiss!

Eww!

But...it didn't feel gross. It actually felt...kinda nice. I went red again and hurried to where my dad and mom usually slept, they had come back and were sleeping all weird. Mom's head was on top of my dad's paws, and his head was on top of hers. I rolled my eyes and settled in on my dad's side. My heart wouldn't stop thumping though! My face felt warm and my head felt light! What happened? Was I sick? Was it all because of Valentine's Day?

Then, Miko and Tal came in. I bounded up to Miko, determined to talk to someone sane about my illness when I realized something was off. His eyes were kinda droopy and he was smiling a sorta lopsided smile. What happened to him?

"Miko! Helloooo!" I waved a paw in front of his face but he only turned and looked at Tal across the den. She was smiling and blushing, her tuft of fur pinned behind her ear with the flower Miko got her, showing two brown eyes. Huh. I always thought that she only had one eye, thats why she hid the other one. I turned my attention back to Miko, tried to get his attention, but he only wandered off to his parents in a stumbly walk.

Had he gotten sick too? Was the sickness going around, infecting everyone?

Kuju and Kiki suddenly walked inside. I hurried over to Kuju, praying that he wasn't sick too! But he was! His eyes were wide and his cheeks were red. Every once in a while, he would shoot a quick look at Kiki before continuing to walk. It was like I was invisible!

"Great just great!" I huffed, settling into my previous place next to dad, finally feeling my heart slow down just a bit. We were all sick, all at the same time!

Ugh. Valentine's Day made everyone get sick!

**Alright, so watcha think? I would love to know! So please leave a review and check out my profile for some important info ;)**

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! :D**


End file.
